


If He Dares

by codegxg



Series: Spartacus: Love & War [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codegxg/pseuds/codegxg
Summary: "Doomed," Crixus affirmed."Completely," Agron sighed, meeting lover's warm eyes."A blessing," Spartacus said.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir, Crixus/Naevia, Gannicus/Sibyl, Laeta/Spartacus
Series: Spartacus: Love & War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	If He Dares

The bitterness that lined his throat was only second to the sour of the wine he drank. Agron watched the outpouring of refugee and slave, seeing Nasir, Naevia, Sibyl & even Laeta gathered around a small table.  
"What do you think they talk about?" Agron said to no one in particular, watching them converse.   
"They plot our downfall," Gannicus murmured, eyes caressing Sibyl's slim figure, glued to swelling stomach and gentle hand upon it, "And seek to set plans to motion."   
"We are doomed," Crixus sighed, taking Agron's wine from his hand. Naevia's hand had gentle in the passing weeks, the familiar glow of beauty and faith bright blushes upon her cheeks. And the hint of the warrior she was in the lilt of her eyes as they surveyed the hillside.  
"If we're lucky the Roman shits will catch us before Jupiter catches notice, and tries to spirit them away," Agron says, passing.  
"If he dares," Spartacus said, meeting bright green eyes. 

-

"Are they still looking?" Laeta whispered, pointing at some unimportant thing on the table they stood in front of.  
They had begun their meeting allocating food and supplies, creating lists and agendas for the coming harsh weeks.  
Naevia moved her gaze towards the warming skies, before turning gaze back towards their huddled group.  
"Yes," she hissed, blush red upon cheek. Naevia gave Sibyl a slight smirk, "Gannicus gazes lovingly upon growing child."   
Sibyl laughed, dress billowing about her thighs, "You'd think my stomach a Roman's sword and not sweet child the way he looks at it."  
Nasir laughs, "As most great warriors do."   
They laughed then, gazes unconsciously turning towards loving spouses only to erupt in higher bails of laughter and glee. 

-

The small group erupted into joyish laughter that echoed and spread like refreshing rain among encampment.   
"What did I tell you?" Gannicus sighed, "Plans in motion."  
"Doomed," Crixus affirmed.   
"Completely," Agron sighed, meeting lover's warm eyes.   
"A blessing," Spartacus said.   
They all nodded to each other as the sky emptied of clouds and filled with sun, watching as their lovers, wives and partners began to talk in earnest again, necks free of the hand of Rome.  
If not it's shadow.


End file.
